<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life's alright in devil town by late_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038946">Life's alright in devil town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night'>late_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BNHA references, Bullying, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Quirk Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Suicide Attempt, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had been cruel to Hinata Shouyou ever since his Quirk manifested. It pales in comparison to his parent's quirks and leaves him open to torment from his peers. About to give up he gets a new lease on life when he's sent to a universe where quirks never came into existence.</p><p>Slowly he learns to trust in people again with the help of his newfound friends and family, hiding away the remnants of his previous life hoping it never gets put in the spotlight. </p><p>But all good things must come to an end..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Post something? Unlikely but here we are.</p><p>Ope gotta thank liarielle and 12redsky34 for being my betas. And check their fics out they're amazing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou was five, almost six years old when he realized how cruel the world could be. His father was the White Knight, the Number Three Hero in Japan and a fan favorite in Tokyo. His quirk allowed him to take light, even the slightest fragments of it and bend it to his will. He’d met his mother when she signed on as a head at his hero agency and as the story goes they really hit it off, falling in love and moving on to have a family.</p><p>At least that’s the story they sold the public.</p><p>His mother’s quirk allowed her to control shadows, altering them to create illusions to those around her. Light and darkness. </p><p>Perfect complementary quirks.</p><p>The idea was that if they could produce a child with two powerful quirks that perfectly complemented each other, they would have full influence over the hero scene in Japan. It was a quirk marriage, sold as a love story.</p><p>They were supposed to be unstoppable. </p><p>Instead they got Shouyou. </p><p>His own quirk had manifested when he was four, just on the cusp of the general cut of age to have them manifested. Flash they called it, allowing him to emit a blindingly bright flash of light. It was far from the complementary quirks his parents were hoping for. Far from the big dreams and futures his parents had planned for him. He’d never forget the way his father’s face fell when he showed it off for the first time. They way his mother looked disappointed as she went “Is that all?” </p><p>He was five when he started to hate his quirk. Hate how useless it was, how it never lived up to his parents expectations. Hate how the whole world saw it and deemed it and him useless.</p><p>He was five when he first heard the word ‘failure’ directed at him from his parents. He was almost six when he realized that he was the failure and that was bad. Six when he went to school and the kids dubbed his quirk weak and useless.</p><p>Things just seemed to go downhill from there. Bullies were like that, one got the idea to pick on the weakest kid and the rest of them followed suit. Afterall, they had the more powerful quirks so they would have all the power and authority. </p><p>Of all the bullies through the years, Kasei Ikuya was the worst of them. He’d transferred into his school at the end of elementary school, when his mother had gotten a high profile job in the area. It’d started out subtle, jabs here, name calling there. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. </p><p>He never bothered responding to it. Then somehow the kid found out who his parents were. It took the student body approximately a week to find out once he’d let everyone know. It took even less time for the teasing to get worse with a fun new added jab. </p><p>
  <em> Failure. </em>
</p><p>It all came to a head halfway through middle school. </p><p>The day had started out as normal, he trudged himself to school using every available alleyway and back door to avoid as many people as possible only to be greeted with Kasei’s smirking face at the gates. Him and his bullies were typically lazy in the mornings, preferring to jeer at him and poke with names rather than full on violence like later in the day. </p><p>Shouyou kept his head down throughout the day, not bothering to talk to people and keeping his mouth shut. He checked the time once more, willing it to go faster so he could scurry home and hide away in his little closet, away from his parents, away from the world. </p><p>“Hey, pay attention to me.”</p><p>Unfortunately this was his one class this year with Kasei in it. He suppressed a sigh and didn’t bother looking up from his schoolwork. Not that it would matter in the end, it would probably get destroyed by someone and the teachers wouldn’t care. They never did care. </p><p>There was no winning here, if he acknowledged Kasei he'd pay holy hell for it but if he ignored him, he’d just get angrier. </p><p>“Oi! Failure! Look at me!” </p><p>Hinata slowly turned. “Yes?”</p><p>“Gonna quit your daydreaming anytime soon? I know your life sucks but you can’t live in your dreamworld forever.” </p><p>As far as taunts go, Kasei was off his game today. Sure he’d called him lower than the dirt he stood on earlier and one of his buddies had dumped his drink on him but nothing too out of the usual. </p><p>“Honestly I’m not sure why you keep yourself around you useless dud.”</p><p>Hinata shook a little at the insult, it seemed like his insults hit closer to home every time he said one. </p><p>“The whole world knows you're a failure, just an unfortunate dud that never should have existed.” </p><p>Shouyou knows this. He knows he wasn’t what his parents wanted, that he had no place in a modern day society. </p><p>“Why don’t you save your parents the embarrassment of having you and kill yourself already.” Shouyou paused and shook for a moment. Sure, people had implied that he should off himself before but this was a new first. No one had ever outright said to his face that he should kill himself. The day was long time coming and Shouyou had mentally prepped for it. </p><p>Turns out nothing quite prepares you to actually hear someone tell you with a serious face that you should end it all. He’d spent years forcing himself to hold back tears, to wait until he was safely at his home where he could just hide his shame away from the world. </p><p>Where he could just disappear.</p><p>He couldn’t hold it much anymore. He tried, and failed. <em> Just another thing for me to be a complete failure at.  </em></p><p>“You think I don’t know what I am?” Hinata rounded on Kasei, his glare made unintimidating by the tears streaming down his face as he did all he could to hold back the oncoming panic attack. “You think I don’t know that I’m my parents biggest failure? <em> That they expected so much more from me?” </em>Shouyou’s voice got higher and more shrill with every passing word. “I know they hate me, they remind me every day they see me and deem me worthy of their time.” </p><p>The air in the room went frigid and stale once Hinata was done yelling. </p><p>“Trust me, I know the world would be better off without me in it,” Hinata whispered, barely letting his voice reach Kasei’s ears. The dam burst and he couldn’t hold back his ugly sobs or his short breaths as he tried to get air to his lungs. <em> Flee. </em>His brain told him but his legs wouldn’t move. He forced a deep breath before he lunged towards the door. </p><p>“Hey!” He was vaguely aware of Kasei grabbing his arm and forcing him back. </p><p>“Let me GO!” Hinata’s voice rattled his throat as he felt his quirk go off, illuminating the room for a moment and forcing Kasei to let his arm go. Using his chance he dashed off through the hallways and out the school doors, not letting himself stop until he was blocks away from the campus. He was vaguely aware of the trouble he’d be in because he used his quirk on school grounds. Not that anyone else ever got in trouble for it.</p><p>
  <em> Useless. Failure. Dud. </em>
</p><p>His breathing refused to even out as sobs racked his body until it hurt.</p><p>
  <em> “Why don’t you just save your parents the embarrassment.” </em>
</p><p>His body was running out of liquid to cry and a headache was forming as he tried to wipe the dried up tears off his face.</p><p>
  <em> “Kill yourself already!” </em>
</p><p>It wasn’t until he’d found himself on top of a roof and regaining his breath did he realize where he ended up. </p><p>“I could just end it here.” he murmured, moving himself to the edge. Kasei’s words rang in his head. “No one would miss me.” </p><p>The drop was a good 12 stories at least, and the ledge offered little support once he got up on it. He wished he could at least keep crying but it seemed even his tears had abandoned him.</p><p>“I hope, in the next life I can get a semi decent quirk.” </p><p>“Looks like I finally found you.” </p><p>Hinata turned at the new voice that had entered the scene. What he was met with was a man, about 30 he’d say in a dark tracksuit with the hood up. </p><p>“C-Can I help you?” Hinata found his voice slowly, all of a sudden very aware of the edge of the roof. </p><p>“Well I finally found the legendary White Knight’s son after all this time,” his deep voice responded. “So yes, I suppose you can help me out.” </p><p>Oh. So that’s what this is about. Hinata let out a nervous laugh, “Well you found me.” Perhaps just admitting it wasn’t his best plan, this guy probably had a vendetta and thought harming Shouyou would hurt his father. Well if he’s going to die at least his murder hopefully helps bring this asshole in. Not that his dad would care if he’s dead or not.</p><p>It’d make a good news story at least. “Son of Number Three Hero Murdered!” Is a much better headline than “Suicide of Number Three Hero Shocks Nation!” The knowledge that his father wouldn’t care either way hurt more than Shouyou initially thought it would. </p><p>“Your father has caused a lot of problems for me and my group.”</p><p>“He does that,” Hinata said nonchalantly. </p><p>“And I would hate for him to continue getting in the way of our plans.”</p><p>“You’ll probably hate it when he continues to do so.”</p><p>A snort left the villain’s lips. “And here I’ll get rid of two birds with one stone.” That made Hinata pause. “Get rid of his involvement by endangering his son and get rid of a powerful quirk user at the same time.” </p><p>“Wait what?” Hinata didn’t get a chance to finish his question before a bright blue light coming from the guy’s arm took his vision as he grabbed Hinata with a painful force. </p><p>Shouyou screeched in pain before blackness overtook him and he passed out.</p><hr/><p>To Shouyou’s surprise, he woke up decisively not dead and definitely not on the roof he was on. He half expected to be locked in a room or tied up somewhere. He was neither of those places, instead left on some empty street. Looking around he could see the sun had mostly sunk under the horizon. </p><p>He didn’t recognize any landmarks in the area, but it was unlikely they’d drop him anywhere he could find his way around. He kept to himself on the mostly empty streets, taking in the sights as he looked for anything that could signify his location. He didn’t have his phone or anything really, all such items had been left abandoned at the middle school. </p><p>It took a little wandering before he found a store on the cusp of closing up for the night. Behind the counter was a man in his mid 20s by the looks of it reading a manga of some sort. </p><p>“Uh hi,” he said timidly, keeping his eyes down to the floor.</p><p>“Sorry kid, we’re all out of meatbuns for the day,” is all the clerk said, barely sparing a glance from his reading material.</p><p>Hinata jumped ever so slightly, “Oh no! I was just uhh.” He stopped and the guy looked up at him expectantly. “I was just wondering where I was is all, I’m horridly lost.”</p><p>“From out of town?” a snort left the store runner’s mouth. “10th North Street, Miyagi.” </p><p><em> Miyagi? </em> “And how far from Tokyo is that?” That earned him a very strange look. <em> Crap I probably look really suspicious now.  </em></p><p>“Eh that lost?” the guy scratched the back of his head. “About two hours by train.” He got a more scrutinized look over. “Do you need me to call the cops? You look pretty rough kid.” </p><p>“Oh no!” Hinata briefly considered asking for a phone to call his parents before dismissing the idea. He’d never hear the end of it if his mom, or god forbid his dad, had to come out and get him. If they even bothered coming to get him. No he’d just have to find his own way home, better off anyway. They probably wouldn’t even notice he’d gone missing. “Uhh, are villains a big problem around here?”</p><p>Now that earned him a very odd look. “Not sure what you mean there, kid. It’s pretty country out here so if you mean like, Yakuza, then no not typically.” </p><p>Yakuza? They haven’t been a problem in years, not since hero society basically wiped them out. Surely this man should know that! Come to think of it he hadn’t seen any remnants of the hero society he lived in anywhere.</p><p>“What’s your quirk?” he blurted out, staring at the man wide eyed. </p><p>“Quirk? What’s a quirk?” </p><p>Hinata paused and stared. Surely there was no way. It was impossible right? Quirks developed universally there wasn’t an inch of the globe without them! But this kind of ignorance just couldn’t be faked. </p><p>“No quirks?” he questioned. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to call the cops? Or your parents?” </p><p>“No quirks,” he repeated before his eyes widened. “I have to go now.” He heard the man shout after him as he scurried out the door and down the street. There had to be a library around here somewhere right? A world without quirks! This required research! Was Shouyou finally free from the one thing that followed and tormented him his entire life? </p><p>Two days later he sat on the steps of the library armed with the knowledge that quirks were indeed not a thing here. The mutation that caused them never existed. </p><p>He had nothing, no friends or family (not that he had any of those to begin with), no home to go to or money to his name. Surviving would be hard but he could figure it out. </p><p>Despite all of this, he felt free for the first time in his life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes you gotta yeet canon to have a good time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That had been a year ago. Settling in for Hinata had been nothing but difficult. It was one of the many times in his life that street smarts had come into play, spending time evading authorities after nabbing food or making off with essentials when people had their backs turned. At some point the nickname the “Market Phantom” had become associated with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he meant to become a thief per say. He just found that it was harder when hunger set in. He never took a lot, just enough to not drop dead. If he was smart about it he could put his quirk to decent use during his escapades, after all he couldn’t be easily identified if no one could see him over the blinding light he put out. Shouyou had seconds once it went off to grab what little he needed and scurry off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even his thieving escapes had stopped once his small garden had taken off in his little corner of the world, combined with the random assortments of berries he found around his small shack. He’d found the small place still standing towards the top of one of the mountains, completely left behind and looking downtrodden over what he assumed was years of disuse. There was a hole in the roof he’d patched up with some branches and the walls looked like they’d give at any moment but in the end he didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d finally carved out a section of the world that was his. It was rough, but he was alive and relatively well. He kept to mostly himself, but he didn’t let it bother him. The silence was kind of nice after growing up alone with nothing but hurtful words and stinging remarks sent his way constantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he kind of missed people some days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>School had been his biggest hurdle. He “skipped” a year, not bothering with it when he first got sent to his universe. It took some finangling but he finally found a school he could quietly slip into without them asking too many questions. He got good at forging his parents signatures and fudging his age on the paperwork. And so he was finishing Middle School a year early. Go him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it took was a little white lie on some papers and a school that didn’t bother looking anything up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going back to school was nerve wracking to say the least. He wasn’t really sure what to expect but last time he’d been in a school he had been told to kill himself so anything was an improvement really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out he didn’t have much to worry about. Everyone was curious about the new kid but none of them bothered to kick up much fuss about it. Overall he was mostly ignored at school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just how he liked it. The most shocking thing to happen was a kid coming up to him and insisting he join the volleyball team. He’d been coerced into it eventually and to his surprise didn’t completely hate it. They’d needed one more player and he hadn’t joined any other clubs yet so they tried their luck. Shouyou initially denied them at every turn, deciding to not run the risk of cruel pranks and mean remarks. Then he saw the Small Giant play on during the Nationals tournament. It was a rerun from a couple years ago, just happened to be on when he had passed by in the Market for his weekly trade: carrots for an assortment of fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first thought was that he must have some kind of minor jumping quirk. But people didn’t have quirks here, so far he was the only one he knew of with a quirk. No, that kind of skill was learned and honed over many years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple days later at school he marched up to the kid who asked him to join, “You get one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid looked at him with alarm in his eyes. “What now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming to practice tonight. You want me to join permanently? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Convince me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid grinned and nodded before scurrying off towards his class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Hinata’s eternal surprise he didn’t hate it. They weren’t good by any stretch of the imagination and the coach the school had was highly inexperienced to say the least but he still had a good enough time. The other kids seem impressed with him at the very least. Now there was a feeling he wasn’t used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had ever been remotely impressed by him. He had always been the weak one, the useless one, and his quirk had always reflected that sentiment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was weak but here he could be something else. Not strong, but useful. People saw his ability to move fast and jump high as an asset. With quirks these abilities meant nothing, he’d always be outclassed by someone with a quirk. But when everyone was on a level playing field, well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It gave him hope that he’d find somewhere he belongs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite this he didn’t really make friends with his team. He appreciated the compliments after a good play and the thumbs up he’d get but friendship was a foregin concept to him. He’d never had a friend before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d seen others make friends over the years, kids at school excitedly running up to each other in the halls with the latest news despite seeing each other the day before, groups of them walking home together and secret grins to each other in class when something they found funny came up. He’d never had such luxuries, too busy worrying when the next bully would come around the corner to ruin his day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, no one wanted to be friends with the weak-quirked failure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew these kids probably meant no harm, they were just glad to have him there. A body on the court and if he turned out pretty good then well more power to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trust he found was harder than it seemed. It was something he’d been grappling with for months, he knew that the people around him meant no harm but why couldn’t he force his brain to interact, to become friends with them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t really sure why he couldn’t at the end of the day. Hinata decided it wasn’t really worth dwelling over in the end as he went through his day to day life. Things calmed down for him, he went through his day to day life, working on his garden, school, volleyball and then any odd jobs he could find that’d pay him under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough Middle School came to a close and Hinata was once again faced with the decision of choosing a school. High Schools as he soon found out, were a different beast in this universe. In his home world, everything past middle school was hyper quirk focused. Almost every decision you made was based around the quirk you had and how it was available for you to use, especially concerning Hero schools. Not that going to a Hero school was ever an option for him, there probably wasn’t one in the country that would accept his quirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, options. He wasn’t used to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Settling on Karasuno High School hadn’t been an overly difficult decision. It had a lower tier volleyball team and the school itself didn’t ask questions about his home life, just some paperwork to be filled out and he was off. It seemed like a quiet school where he could be left alone and wouldn’t draw attention to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he wasn’t sure of was actually joining the volleyball team. Sure he got along well with his old team but would this new team welcome him? Accept him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was so much uncertainty. Too much for him to take the chance, he was finally settling in! He couldn’t run the risk of the entire school hating him again! Well maybe not the entire school but it only took a few to ruin someone’s life. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Surely they couldn’t be that bad, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe if he just showed up to one practice, just to test the waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, he liked that idea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He told himself again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>First day of school, first day of practice. The one practice that he said he was going to go to. He spent most of the day avoiding it in his head, focusing solely on his teachers and his classes. If he didn’t think about it then it wasn’t real right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrong, but he chose to believe the latter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the fated moment came and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just too much! He backed away from the doors desperately hoping no one saw him. This wouldn’t work out, it was nothing like before. Before Shouyou had been bugged and harassed onto the team, they had to be nice to him because they needed him. Here they didn’t need him, there was no pretense of protection around him like before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to the door once more from his pacing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata peeked around the door to the gymnasium with wide eyes. It was so much bigger than his last team’s gym! Not that it was impressive or anything, he’d found gyms lacking here compared to gyms accommodating quirks. He silently watched the volleyball team practice with ease, moving through drills before taking a quick break. It seemed they had some other first years with them since they seemed to be showing them the ropes, taking time to explain everything and move to get to know them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked terrifying though. Like they could squish him without a second thought. He didn’t much care for that. It was during this break that he noticed the silver haired kid go up to the short brown haired one and whisper lowly. The brown haired kid then looked over to the door where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh he’d been spotted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it not okay to be watching? Did he break some kind of unspoken rule and now they were gonna beat him up for it? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silver haired kid then started to approach him, prompting another freak out as he fell to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there,” he said good naturedly, “were you looking to join the club?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh n-no I was just-” he cut off when he noticed that he was gaining more attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just saw that you’ve been watching for a while. You’re more than welcome to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked at silver haired with wide eyes. He was invited? To play with them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! And what do we have here?” Buzzcut yelled. “Another first year? Thinking he’s gonna join up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thwap. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The short brown haired one got the back of Buzzcut’s head while the silver haired kid looked at him with disapproval, “Cut it out, you’re scaring him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buzzcut at least had the decency to look properly chastised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore him, he’s just trying to be intimidating. So how about it?” a hand extended to Shouyou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you’ve never played before, we’ll teach you,” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou nodded no silently, “I know how to play,” he said quietly. “Are you sure it’s ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I don’t offer things I don’t mean,” his gentle smile was convincing. Shouyou didn’t know if he should trust it or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou attempted to look anywhere but the kid’s eyes that held no judgement or anger. Looking past him he noticed that most the team was attempting to not look interested at what was happening at the door with the brown haired kid from earlier corralling them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a little bit,” Shouyou nodded as he was helped to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay as long as you like,” another gentle smile. “My name is Sugawara Koushi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata Shouyou,” Shouyou introduced himself as Sugawara led him into the gym and introduced him to the captain, Daichi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough he was placed on a team with Buzzcut, who he learned was named Tanaka, and the black haired setter named Kageyama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And by the looks in their faces once they all realized how fast he moved, he really had nothing to be afraid of in the first place. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>